A Cold Wind
by Toa Artfull
Summary: Goddess!Elsa AU Anna is "Snow-Kissed" Based on some head-cannons from Tumblr.


This story is based on some head cannons I saw on elsannaheadcanons on Tumblr

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen that right goes to Disney.

And with that out of the way here we go….

* * *

Anna laid on the plush bed, her wrist still cuffed to one of the bed posts, her eyes narrowing with irritation. Why was she even here to begin with… yes she knew what the priests' had said that she was "Snow-kissed". But what did that _really_ mean? With a sigh, she shifted some in the bed, sitting up and adjusting the snow white gown she had been dressed in. It was starting to feel mighty uncomfortable at this moment. Not to say it wasn't a pretty dress, no hardly if anything it was the most spectacular gown she had ever seen in her life. It had a variety of small clear gems, inlaid into it that made the dress sparkle like freshly fallen snow. And it had snowflake and frost like patterns embroidery all over the as well. Overall the redhead felt like it was a shame that such a plain girl like herself was wearing such an intricate and beautifully woven gown like this. Yet with her wrist still cuffed to the bed, she was not going anywhere to complain about how she felt that she should not being wearing anything this nice, or better yet even able to just back home with her family. In fact she might just be stuck here for a while; it had been hours since the priests shuffled her into this room. In hushed tones, and treated her like she was some fragile flower, and one wrong move and she would shatter. Flopping back into the soft bed with a sigh Anna laid her head one of the soft pillows, eyes flutter close as she began to think back on what had happened to her in the past month….

* * *

It had been a cold winter's night the moon shone dimly through the wafting and thin clouds over head, as stars twinkled some. A free snowflake or two drifting down from the sky, as a shadowy figure, made their way through dimly lit streets, making their way towards the temple near the end of block. It was not a large temple by any means, and had many altars to the varying Gods, and Goddesses. All a strewn throughout, each altar had different banners, and offerings around them making each unique and know that each altar was to paying tribute to a different deity. But the figure was not here to look at all the different altars. Shuffling through the temple, they came upon, sparsely covered altar, with a small painting of a beautifully woman with ice blue eyes, on it. The stone altar was made out of simple granite, polished some giving it a shimmering look to it as candle, and moon light flickered on it. Said figure pushed pack their hood that covered their face. Revealing a mop of red hair braided into two braids, each on the side of the girl's head. Before lower herself to the ground, the girl gently grabbed a nearby unlit candle. Lighting it before placing it on the altar hands subtly shaking some as she kneeled, before the stone altar taking in a shaky breath before speaking.

"Um Hi... I'm not really sure how to do this… I mean I never really paid much attention to the priests and… sorry I mean….. graah!...What are you doing Anna? You're rambling to a goddess! ... Stop it…. ah, um I mean I… I know a lot of people, don't really like winter, and well…. not everyone does!… I mean there are some people who really like winter I mean I'm one of those people…ah, um…. But what I mean to say is that I know what it's like to have all your hard work not appreciated… I mean I… Winter can be dangerous but it can also me fun, and pretty, and… you're pretty too…ah I mean the painting of you, ah ….er…. but no, I… You're a good goddess and I want to thank you for all beauty you make…."

After what felt like an eternity of stammer and stuttering to Anna, she finished in her speech. Letting a small sigh pass from her lips as she gave the painting another glance over, green-blue eyes wide as took in the beauty of the painted woman… Anna had no idea if that was what the goddess really looked like, but it didn't matter it was late and she should be in bed sleeping getting ready for the next day. With a small sigh she began to stand up, moving out from her kneeling position she had been in. When she felt something cold touch the tip of her noise, Anna's hand quickly darted to her noise. Feeling the wet spot on the tip on her nose, eye wide as she stared at the altar of the Winter Goddess, as a small but goofy grin made its way on her lips, as she left the temple.

It had been a few weeks later, when her father sent her to the next town over to buy some items, that could not be found in their town. Some would think sending your only child, your daughter no less over to the next town was dangerous. Though Anna's father thought nothing of it as his child had played in the woods that separated the two towns for years, and she had yet to come out of the forest with anything more serious than a scab or two on her elbows and knees. With that in his mind he sent his daughter with a small satchel and gold coins, to gather the items the family needed. Which Anna was more than happy to do, after all she loved to help out in any way she could it even if that meant making a day long trip to and back home for the items needed.

It had been a bright sunny day when she had left…..

The snow and wind whipped past the redhead as she tried to plow through another snow drift, the wind threatening to topple the lithe girl over. Anna gripped onto the bag she held, harder as a particularly bitter wind blew into her. Chilling her to the bone, as she cried out as she fell to the ground, the people at the neighboring town had warned her not to leave, that there was a storm brewing. Yet she had waved it off, trusting she could make it back before the storm got too bad. Oh, how wrong she had been, as she slowly froze, shivering wildly trying to warm up. With a whine came out of her mouth as she prayed that her family was safe, as she closed her eyes, feeling herself slip away. She swore as she faded in slumber she felt a pair of hands on her cheeks….

It had been a few days after the storm had passed, but the villagers from her town had found her, in a strange hut that had been made out of ice. She herself was fine but, was tiered and in shock, about managing to survive the harsh storm, not to mention there was now a white streak in her red mop of hair. It didn't take long for the rumors of her survival to make it to the temple. Then throughout the rest of the town when some priests from the northern mountain temple showed up at her home, a few days later…..

They had said she had been "Snow-kissed" chosen by the Winter Goddess herself…. Anna had tuned out the varying men and women at the point, as they began to ramble on…. It was soon after that she had been taken to the tailors, to be fitted, and measured. She had to have a dress, as if the varying dress she had in her room where not good enough. Oh, no they were far too plain and worn not befitting to be seen by the Goddess. After a few days in the village she had been shuffled into a carriage, to be taken to northernmost temple in the land where she was to be dress in the gown that had been specially made for her. All the while said girl stared out the window of the carriage, watching as her village, her home slipped from her view….

That had been days ago, as Anna was dressed in the intricate gown, with gems inlaid into it, and fractal patterns, and snowflakes sewn into the gown. The priests of the Winter Goddess scurried around as she stayed quiet, all the while. Eyes scanning the hallway as she was lead to a far off room in the temple, the head priest of the temple, opened the large intricate patterned door to reveal what looked like a bedroom to the redheaded girl. The room itself was a light shade of blue, with snowflake patterns painted all over the walls of the room. On the opposite end of the room, there were paned window doors, leading to a balcony, that overlooked the mountains, if Anna had looked out the window she would have been able to faintly see her village from all the way here. Tentatively Anna entered the room, still glancing around the room, taking in all the features of the room. There was a large fireplace in the corner of the room though it was not lit in fact it looked like it had never been used before. Shift her weight from one foot to another she looked back at the priest as if asking what was next.

It was then she had been lead to the bed and cuffed…..

* * *

Anna mumbled a little as she felt chilled fingers running through her hair, murmuring a little her green-blue eyes flicker open, trying to see who was touching her. Though who she saw caused her to gasp some… a breathtakingly beautiful woman with pale white skin, silvery white blonde hair, and ice blue eyes, was sitting on the plush bed right next to her. The woman's hand still running through her hair, as Anna's eyes went wide in shock, the girl who once had fallen asleep was now frozen in awe. As the woman smirked at the redhead as she blinked away any last bit of her sleepiness she once had. The woman's cool hand still running through her fiery red hair, gently lifting some of her hair, the white streak that now so clashed with the rest of her red mop. Anna shivered some, as the women played with the white bit of hair. Though it was not due to the room being cold Anna now noted, with a glance around she saw that the large glass paned windows were open, letting the cold winter wind, and snow into the room. The women followed, Anna's gaze as she lifted her free hand, with a wave the glass windows, closed shut, the snow and cold trailing out before the windows completely closed, now leaving the room warmer. Ice blue eyes, flicker onto Anna's face as the woman continued to smirk.

"Better?"

The woman asked softly, her eyes flickering with mischief. All Anna could do was stare, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, far too shocked to even speak. She began to wonder if she was even awake, had she just fallen asleep, and was now just dreaming she was meeting the Goddess of Winter and Ice? Because anything else short of her dreaming would seem almost impossible to the girl, and yet…..

"Hello…" Spoke the pale, blonde woman, as she continued to smirk at the adorable redhead next to her, the little stare she was getting from the girl no matter how cute it was not helping. After all, however was Anna supposed to talk to her, if she was too busy staring and gaping at her? Though it did fill her with a sense of pride that she could enthrall the redhead with nothing more than her mere presence. Still smirking she continued to play with the white streak of hair, which claimed the redhead, as hers and hers alone…

Anna shivered once again this time from hearing the Goddess speak again, she really wasn't dreaming, was she… She was in a fluffy bed, in a temple, at one of the highest mountains in the land. With the very Goddess of Winter and Ice speaking to her! Anna felt like she was going to faint but she willed herself not too, no instead she tried to speak. At first nothing came out when she opened her mouth, only a puff of hot air passed from her lips. Sucking in a breath she tried again…

"H-hi…." Anna managed to squeak out, this only caused the goddess to chuckle some as her smirk shifted into a soft smile soon the blonde woman began to lean over the redhead, her cool hand still playing with Anna's hair. With her cool breath tickling Anna's noise, the woman gently kissed it causing the girl to blush a deep crimson, as another squeak escaped from her lips.

"Hello, there Anna…" Whispered the goddess, as she hovered her face inches away from Anna's, as said girl's face began to heat up, as she stammered.

"Y-your…E-el-s…"

"Elsa…" She purred, as Anna stuttered failing to even speak her name. Tragic she mused she was hoping to talk a little with the adorable redhead, before she ravished her. But if Anna was unable to even say a name, well… Elsa's smile turned back into a smirk, as she gently kissed the redhead's noise once again, letting go of the white streak of hair that she had been musing with before she reached to untie the poor girl from the bed. Her hand ghosting a trail of thin frost up the girl's arm as she reached to untie the girl, all the while Anna began to squirm a little underneath the goddess. Her breath starting to come out in short hot puffs, as her mind began to swim. Was this even happening? It seemed far too surreal to the redhead, yet she knew this was reality due to the way the frost bit into her arm, and the cool fingers that where tugging gently at the cuff that bound her to the bed. Whimpering some Anna fluttered her eyes closed, she was after all she was under a deity, and whatever she wanted Anna would have no choice but to allow it. After all how does a mere mortal say no to a God?

Elsa paused in her movements when she heard, Anna whimper some. Concern flicker on her face, before she turned to finishing unbinding Anna from the bed, with a soft clink, the cuff came free from Anna's petite wrist. Now with the girl no longer bound to the bed, Elsa look towards the redhead's face noting her eyes were closed, cool fingers graced Anna's cheeks as Elsa spoke.

"Anna… Look at me…"

Said girl shivered some more, the way the goddess said her name, it…it excited her for some strange reason was this a power the goddess had. Anna did not know, but with cool fingers gliding across her cheeks and with the gently command that had been given to her. Green-blue eyes flicker open once again, though this time unknown to Anna they had darkened some. Though the fact that her eyes had darkened did not go unnoticed by Elsa, who gently cupped one of Anna's cheeks in her cool hand, before slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth on Anna's soft lips, as her other hand went to grasp the hand she had just early freed from the cuffs.

Anna's mind swirled, her mind a haze of thoughts as the goddess kept gently touching her. She whimpered more, wanting so badly to close her eyes at the sensations she was feeling. Yet she was told to look at the goddess…By the goddess, and she dared not disobey. All the while Elsa continued her ministrations as she saw Anna's eyes start to darken by the moment, with Anna's hand in her grasp she pulled it towards her. As she noted Anna's eyes tracking her as she moved the girl's hand closer to her lips. Anna's face was beet red, as the goddess placed chilled kisses on the redhead's hand. She kissed first the knuckles, and then she gently turned the hand over to reveal the girl's palm as she lazy kissed that as well. All the while Anna began to squirm again, she so desperately wanted to lick her now dry lips, but the goddess's thumb was still gently ghosting its way on her lips. Elsa chuckled into Anna's wrist as she watched the girl squirm, she jokingly asked the girl with lust in her voice…

"Whatever is the matter, dear?"

At that question, Anna threw her head back, eyes slamming shut as she let out another whimper. She was unbearably hot, right now, even with the goddess's cool hands touching her. She was burning up; hot pants came from her lips, as she rubbed her legs together under her dress trying to relive some of the heat that was building in her center.

"Ah, ah, ah stop that…"

Elsa scolded as she took her hand that had been on Anna's face, and sent it down south to spread apart the girl's legs. Shifting herself more onto the bed, the blonde woman gave the clothing the girl was wearing a look over, before she stopped her hand from traveling further south. With hum she commented on the gown, Anna had been dressed in.

"Oh, what a pretty dress, they made…"

Elsa mussed, glancing at the girl trying to prod her into some conversation. When Anna just continued to whimper she sighed, before grasping onto Anna's hips, and flipping her over. The redhead in question let out a startled yelp, as she felt herself begin moved and flipped. Elsa's hands began to trail over Anna's back gently undoing the ties that keep the dress on the girl. As she undid the knots, Anna whimpered more feeling the cool hands of the goddess on her back. Tears began to prick at her eyes, as she shifted one of her hand to her mouth to stifle her whimpers. This was all too much for her, she had been told she was chosen by a Goddess, but now having that said Goddess now trying to take, you…..

Anna felt hot tears begin to spill from her eyes against her will, as she shivered more. Anna felt far too overwhelmed right now. It was all too much for her, and she just couldn't take it.

Elsa stopped in all of her movements and ministrations when she felt Anna shiver more under her touch. She could tell right away it was not due to pleasure or from the cold given of from her cool hands… Leaning down to look at the redhead's face she saw tears, spilling from the girl's eyes.

"Anna?"

Said the Goddess concern filling her tone as the girl shivered more.

"Anna….what is the matter?"

Said girl shivered more, as she bit into her knuckles more trying to stop her tears from fall from her face. Why was she even crying, should she not be overjoyed that, a God was choosing to bed her, a simple plain girl like her from a small simple village….

"Anna….talk to me…"

Pleaded Elsa softly once again, when all she revived was another shiver, and muffled cry from the girl. Her eyes narrowed some did Anna even know what she was doing here? The girl obviously knew who she was, but did she know the meaning behind her begin in this room, on top of the mountain? Taking in measured breath Elsa moved her hands to the girl's hips once again, flipping the girl over to her back. So that she could look at Anna's face directly, when she spoke.

"You do know why you are here, correct?"

Anna whimpered some, nodded at the question, as she tried to cover her now tear covered face with her hands.

"….Then _**Tell**_me, _**Speak **_to me…"

Elsa commanded in a firm but, soft tone, which almost sounded like begging in a way. Elsa did not like seeing Anna like this she wanted to love the redhead, and have her love her back, not fearing, or whimpering. Blinking back tears, Anna took in a shaky breath unsure of what to think. Had the Goddess just begged? It made no sense to Anna yet, it still made her question. Evening out her breaths, she shifted her head so she could talk without having to look at the Goddess. Anna was sure if she looked at her, any coherent thought she might have would leave her mind in a moment. Stuttering Anna spoke, still wildly unsure of what would happen next…

"I-I was 'S-snow-Kissed'…"

"Which means?..." Elsa pressed

"Y-you c-claimed m-me….."

Elsa eyes soften some at the girl's response. Did Anna just think of herself now as a prize claimed by a Goddess? With a soft she whispered…

"As…."

"As?"

Anna questioned, confusion flickered in her eyes, as she pulled her hands away from her tear stained face to look at the Goddess.

"My wife."

Said Elsa coolly as she took the opportunity Anna gave when she pulled her own hands away from her face to quickly lean down, and leave a feather light, and cool kiss on the redhead's lips. Anna began to blush once again, any tears she had been shedding quickly forgotten when she uttered, a confused phase of…

"Wait, What?"

That was all it took to cause the wintery goddess to laugh, cool hand loving cupping Anna's face as she giggled. Gently kissing Anna's forehead, through her giggles…

"You silly silly girl, and here I thought you were upset… but you were just overwhelmed, and confused…"

Elsa then began to trail a string of kisses from Anna's forehead down her face, kissing her nose, cheeks and jaw, before ending inches above Anna's lips her cool breath tickling the girl's lip and face as her already red face turned darker. As she began to squirm once again underneath the Goddess, hands grasping onto the bed sheets, turning into fists trying her best not to whimper out loud.

* * *

That night then had turned into a hazy blur of passion, as Anna was taken by the Goddess. Cool hands graced across the girl's bare skin that night. It was not until the late morning of the day after did the priests of the temple dared even knock on the door that lead to the room, let alone enter. When the door to the room opened shortly after, the priests were amazed to see the redhead, they had been sure that the Goddess would take her prize, with her when she left yet… Here was the girl, dress not in the gown that had been made for her, but a dress that seemed to be made of ice, and snow. How the girl was not freezing being in such garb was only attributed to her being truly blessed by the Goddess.

It was shortly after, when they had been informed by the "Snow-Kissed" girl that she was to return back to her village, and would be back in a months' time. When the priests of the temple where about to argue against such a point, another priest that had been outside came rushing in panic in his tone.

"T-there i-is a giant snowman out there!"

All eyes turning towards the red hair girl, she gave a timid smile before, turning to head out of the temple. The villagers were in awe when the girl had returned, but after the shock of seeing the girl come back, and coming to terms with the large and lumbering snowman, the girl had name 'Marshmallow' that always trailed behind the girl. The townspeople's returned to their normal routines, after all if one could look past the snowman, or the way snow seemed to trail after the girl in winter. The bubble redhead hadn't really changed all too much. Of course now, Anna's father joked how he could send his daughter to do practically any task and he needed not to worry a bit, which ended up him receiving a playful shove from said child. All in all the cold winds that blew, when winter came, didn't seem to bother the towns' folks as much anymore….


End file.
